Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for physical token based secured charge management of a user equipment (UE) by a processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, consumers, businesspersons, educators, and others communicate over a wide variety of mediums in real time, across great distances, and many times without boundaries or borders. The advent of computers and networking technologies have made possible the intercommunication of people from one side of the world to the other. Some electronic devices are specifically designed for portability and on-the-go use, including, for example, a mobile phone (such as a smart phone), a laptop, a portable music player or an MP3 player, a tablet, a portable gaming unit, a camera, and the like. The portability of these electronic devices are subject to increasing risks of being lost, stolen, or misplaced. However, each of these devices requires frequent recharging.